


洁白的罂粟花

by WangZXB



Category: all朋
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WangZXB/pseuds/WangZXB





	洁白的罂粟花

1.

黄子弘凡领着国外认识的男朋友回云家了，他的父亲不在，听管家说是在意大利办事。他冲管家摆了摆手，显然不大在乎，反正他的父亲不管去了哪都能紧紧握着家里的权利，在与不在有什么区别？

穿着笔挺西装的男人从楼梯上下来“黄子舍得回来了。”说着扶了扶并没有镜片的镜框。

“呦，大哥这是去哪打扮这么帅，约会？”面对弟弟揶揄的表情，蔡程昱只是憨憨笑了一下，“这不是父亲让我去跟王家商量一下云南那批货嘛。“

“大哥！父亲老了，这货绝对就是王家吞的，不能跟他们商量！”蔡程昱身后跑出一个表情焦急的男人打算制止蔡程昱出门。

蔡程昱表情纠结，最后还是在男人略带强制的劝说下放弃了在周末晚上出门谈工作。

“大哥二哥，我回来了。呦黄子也回来了。你们聊吧我去画室。”一个扎着丸子头的大男孩背着画板进屋，没多说话径自上楼了，正是黄子弘凡的三哥。

这期间黄子的男朋友没有出声打招呼，当然，其他人也并不在乎房子里多了一个人，这间屋子达到了诡异的平衡。

晚上睡觉之前，黄子回顾白天的事情，觉得他走了四年这间屋子还是原来那样，父亲还是习惯于把权力紧紧抓在手里，尽管大哥二哥年纪都不小了仍不愿意给他们独自做决定的机会。

至于大哥还是那副唯唯诺诺的样子，父亲说什么他就做什么，黄子自认他不是自己的对手。

张超倒是有勇有谋，就是太过刚愎自用，呵，父亲回来知道他做了什么他应该也好不到哪里去。

方书剑眼里只有画板，道上的事情一概不知，想到父亲自小对自己的偏爱，黄子弘凡觉得这个家迟早是他的。

2.

阿云嘎回来了，像往常一样四个兄弟跑到院子门口迎接他们的父亲，却发现阿云嘎没有像以前给儿子们一个拥抱，而是回过身扶着一双年轻的手。

手的主人异常缓慢又相当优雅地从车里出来，是一个大眼睛的少年，黄子弘凡甚至猜测这个少年比自己还要小，后来有点遗憾的得知竟比自己还大上几个月。

几个少爷眼看着年近六十的阿云嘎向他们，或者说向整个云家介绍这个少年即将成为这个庄园的女主人，成为少爷们的后妈。

“这是梁朋杰，我在意大利认识的男孩，以后便是云夫人。作为我的儿子们，我要求你们在我不在的时候照顾好你们年轻的妈妈。”

蔡程昱微笑着答好，张超有些气愤，方书剑则没有说话也没有表情，事实是他根本不在乎。

黄子弘凡突然觉得父亲老了，站在20岁的、朝气蓬勃的梁朋杰面前，这种感觉越来越强烈。何况在这之前他一向认为这世上不会再有除了高杨的美貌更吸引他的脸了。

梁朋杰像是对少爷们的表现早已猜到，只是恰到好处地弯了弯唇角，眼神中甚至带着一股轻蔑。张超把这个眼神定义为挑衅，颇有些火冒三丈。

阿云嘎自信对云家拥有绝对掌控权，梁朋杰是他宣布的女主人，对张超所表现出来的排斥，阿云嘎心底有些不满。

3.

直到欢迎晚宴上，梁朋杰穿着阿云嘎为他专门定制的蓝色小礼服，头上戴着蓝宝石和钻石交相辉映的小王冠出现，所有人都倒吸一口凉气，他们知道了这个少年为什么会成为诺大云氏一族的女主人，至于云家的少爷们担心的就不止是这些了，看着少年身上的衣着配饰，不难看出阿云嘎为梁朋杰花了多少钱和多少心思。

光是小王冠，黄子弘凡就敢说绝对不止价值连城那么简单，怕是有钱都得不到的宝货。

盯着梁朋杰的眼睛可真不少，少年年纪轻轻生的唇红齿白，可若说绝色倒也不至于，神奇的是他身上的气质干净，太干净，在这人吃人的黑道上，这种纯洁就像是罂粟花，吸引着魔鬼们前来采摘。

罂粟花的拥有者显然很高兴，阿云嘎沉迷于万众瞩目的梁朋杰看向自己时崇拜的眼神，男人的虚荣心得到极大的满足感。

梁朋杰陪阿云嘎坐了一会就撒娇要去舞池跳舞，他深知面对自己这双眼睛，阿云嘎不会拒绝。

得到了允许，梁朋杰观察四周，张超看自己的眼神想要吃了自己似的，方书剑早就不见了影子，至于黄子正跟男朋友聊得开心，只好目标放在了正襟危坐的蔡程昱身上。

“蔡程昱先生，是吗？你可以邀请我跳支舞吗？”梁朋杰调皮地伸出手等着男人的反应，大眼睛带着狡黠的笑。

“我的荣幸。”蔡程昱整理了下领带，绅士地弯腰轻握少年青葱似的指尖。

两个人走到舞池边缘，蔡程昱手环上梁朋杰的腰，才发现眼前的少年拥有多么美好的曲线，臀部挺翘饱满刚好搭住蔡程昱的大手。

随着音乐逐渐舒缓，灯光暗了下来，气氛越来越暧昧，怀里的少年离自己越来越近，蔡程昱听见了小声的轻喘声，此后的很长时间里，蔡程昱都觉得心里有个声音在撩拨自己，怎么听都是梁朋杰的声音。

灯光愈暗，两个人之间的缝隙就越小，直到梁朋杰感到胯间碰到突起，忍不住咯咯咯笑出声，呼出的气都打在蔡程昱的肩窝里，搞得男人心里痒痒的，终于在灯光亮起前低头轻轻咬了一下小巧的耳垂，当作是对调皮的猫咪一点惩罚。

灯亮了，梁朋杰拎着并不存在的裙角行了个屈膝礼，轻飘飘回到阿云嘎旁边休息。

宴会上众人都忙着各自取乐，唯一看到舞池角落里这场戏的黄子弘凡看着退回座位不再接受邀请的大哥，又抬头盯着正给梁朋杰剥桔子的阿云嘎，不大在意的跟旁边的高杨说“父亲是真的老咯。”

他没有说出口的是对蔡程昱讨得梁朋杰欢心的不屑，一点小把戏罢了。黄子从梁朋杰出现开始就产生了浓厚的兴趣，他很想看看这个少年单纯漂亮的外表下究竟隐藏着什么。

不得不承认梁朋杰的出现激起了黄子弘凡的胜负欲，从小父亲偏爱之下他总是能得到最好的，那么，这次呢？

高杨看着男朋友盯住主位上梁朋杰勾起的嘴角没有发表意见，只是顺着他的目光观察那个正在撒娇的少年。

4.

晚宴结束后，阿云嘎决定处理一下自己离开期间的事务，他把儿子们叫到书房，表情并不太好。

张超心咯噔咯噔跳，虽然表现的淡定，但是他自己知道他在害怕，怕他的父亲。

因为他错误的决定，没有让云家和王家及时谈判，那批货损失惨重。阿云嘎一定会埋怨他为什么不听从自己的命令。

可是张超实际上不以为意，他确信这次只是一个意外， 成功的决策总要经历许多意外。

”叩叩叩“

“谁！”

“嘎嘎，是我~我睡不着”阿云嘎还没来得及教训他的儿子们，就被梁朋杰打断。

这几个少爷谁都没想到他们的父亲对梁朋杰宠爱到了这个地步，放下让他们先反思的话带着小妻子回房间，直到把人哄睡着了才继续回书房谈事情。

黄子仗着父亲偏疼嚷嚷着累被允许回房间睡觉，同时方书剑也被阿云嘎放了回去。

蔡程昱作为父亲离开期间的代管者留下来跟阿云嘎汇报工作，张超犯了错自然也不敢走。

黄子弘凡回到房间却并没有立即躺下，他亲了亲已经睡着的高杨，走到梳妆台前整理了一下发型，摸了摸兜里的纸条跳出阳台走进夜色里。

躲过自家的保卫，黄子弘凡来到后院的花园没见到人，抬头去看二楼还亮着灯的房间，一个人影晃到窗台前，窗户开了。

黄子冲人影挑了挑眉“朋朋，我可以这么叫你吧？你叫我过来自己又不下来，可真是个坏孩子。”

梁朋杰闻言咯咯咯笑起来，随后飞身顺着窗户跳下来。吓得黄子弘凡赶紧伸手接住不要命的少年，两个人双双跌坐在草坪上。

“这样，黄子可还满意？”梁朋杰顺势勾上男人的脖颈，气息暧昧地洒在男人的耳边。黄子才发现怀里的少年穿着轻薄的纺纱睡衣，内里的春光在月色下若隐若现，读懂了无声地邀请，黄子吻上了温热的红唇。

两个人喘息着倒在草坪上，黄子的手轻轻描慕着梁朋杰的身体轮廓，却在摸向隐秘时被少年制止住，梁朋杰舔了舔黄子弘凡的唇角，轻声笑着“黄子少爷，我可是你的小妈妈哦~”

黄子看着魅惑人心的梁朋杰志在必得，他的父亲没有几年好活，三个哥哥都是废物这个家迟早落在他手里，只不过他现在的愿望是这一天能够快一点到来。

5.

那边书房里的气氛则是剑拔弩张，阿云嘎质问张超为何不听从他的命令，蔡程昱想要替弟弟解释却被阿云嘎赶了出去。

张超有些气急败坏，他认为他的父亲已经老了，他更不懂父亲为什么紧紧抓着权力不放，说话间语气愈发不善。

阿云嘎怎么会允许有人违抗自己的命令，骂到最后气得直接让张超滚出云家。

张超硬是梗着脖子回屋收拾行李连夜搬出了宅子。

阿云嘎回到房间的时候有些难受，说不上是后悔让儿子滚出去还是生气张超违抗自己的命令。

可能是动作太大，梁朋杰幽幽醒来，面对气头上的丈夫他轻飘飘地说“嘎嘎，你是这个家的主人，你供他们衣食住行，给了他们财富地位，所有人都应该听你的。”

阿云嘎看着这双熟悉的眼睛，越发觉得梁朋杰的话有道理，张超是咎由自取，违抗他的父亲受到惩罚是应该的。

对于这个善解人意的小妻子，阿云嘎越看越喜欢，他无比庆幸在意大利的时候将画展选做了交易地点。

6.

第二天，院子里传来了不好的消息。

小少爷死了。

早上下人收拾花园时问到浓重的血腥味，走到花园里的人工湖发现早已是一片血水，经过打捞发现黄子弘凡的尸体，身后还插着一把短刀，周围检查过没发现痕迹，凶手很有可能是把人先放在水里在从后面插得刀。

可是尸体泡在水里一夜，经过检查并没有指纹。

黄子弘凡是阿云嘎最小的儿子，也是他最喜欢的儿子，现在人没了还找不到凶手的线索，最主要是有人在他的宅子里挑战他的权威，这让他怒火重重。

第一个引起怀疑的是高杨，黄子弘凡的枕边人，梁朋杰盯着他漂亮的桃花眼不相信“嘎嘎，高杨怎么可能杀黄子，如果真的是，那也太蠢了，小高杨这么聪明可不会干出这种事。”

阿云嘎自然也不信，在高杨进云家之前他的底细就已经清清楚楚，身世干净，与黄子的相遇也纯属意外。挥了挥手让高杨出去了。

高杨刚出来，梁朋杰就跟了出来，靠在墙边玩味地盯住高了半头的男人“高杨，黄子死了，你赶紧离开云家吧。”

高杨面无表情，只说要等黄子丧礼办完再走。

梁朋杰突然踮脚靠近高杨的耳朵轻声说“你确定吗？留在这里很有可能就走不掉了呢。”说完笑着走了。

蔡程昱没有告诉阿云嘎他昨天去洗手间的时候看到了宅子转角处，一个少年矫健地跳进二楼的房间里，跳进阿云嘎的房间。

经过这次打击，阿云嘎的老态开始显现，他处理事情不再雷厉风行，倒是变成了喜怒无常、畏首畏尾的强弩之末，云氏上下只有梁朋杰能够稍微安抚这个迟暮的老人。

7.

每年一次的美国地区的市场商讨到了，阿云嘎拒绝了蔡程昱代替他前往的提议，他才是掌权者他必须亲自去。

他问过梁朋杰愿不愿意陪他去，梁朋杰拒绝了，于是阿云嘎给了梁朋杰一人之下万人之上的权力，还叫来蔡程昱和方书剑要他们照顾好他的小妻子。

而在外赌气的张超甚至不知道他的父亲即将离开的消息，至于黄子弘凡的死讯，他不在乎，父亲从小娇惯的弟弟，他早就受够了。

不过想到如果自己不回去，云家的权力将全部落在他那无能的大哥身上，张超妥协了。

当他想好了要服软回到云家时，远远的看到阳台上有人影，猜到父亲在家，整理了身上以免显得太过狼狈。

云家的护卫也并不敢真的拦他，一路顺利进了宅子，发现大哥和三弟都不在家，连那个梁朋杰也不在，走到父亲房间门口张超压下内心的紧张敲门。

门开了，阿云嘎不在。

一个穿着红色连衣裙的纤细女孩站在屋里冲他微笑，小风吹过，女孩身上的清香闯进张超的鼻子里，及腰长发也被吹起漂亮的弧度。

女孩精致的眼妆衬得一双大又亮的眼睛像是盛满了星河，看着张超愣神，女孩弯起嘴角笑了“张超？进来呀~”

声音一出来张超立刻打了一个冷颤，这哪是什么女孩，分明就是他父亲的小妻子，梁朋杰。

“呵，你就是这么勾引我父亲的吗？”张超让自己尽量冷静下来，不去看梁朋杰转身露出的大片后背。

“咯咯咯，没有呀，嘎嘎可不知道我喜欢这样，倒是你哦~嘎嘎去美国了你这个时候来干什么？”

梁朋杰坐在床边抬头看张超，眼神落在张超眼里有种懵懂少女的灵动感，性感和单纯在梁朋杰身上完美融合，张超不得不承认，他硬了。

张超不敢再呆在屋子里，转身就要离去，却被一双小手拉住了衣角。

“张超，既然被你发现了，那你不能走了哦~我决定奖励你~”梁朋杰起身把张超拽到床沿坐下，自己则分开双腿坐在男人身上，笑着去亲男人好看的唇。

张超没有反抗，或者说对梁朋杰，他根本无法抵抗。

如果是男装的梁朋杰，生的再绝色他也未必多看一眼，他只对漂亮的女孩子感兴趣，可是今天的梁朋杰，太犯规了。

两个人一路跌跌撞撞走到浴室，梁朋杰想起门没关严，把张超放在浴缸里自己去关门顺便拿个安全套，出浴室之前他把为了逼真而穿上的内衣脱下来甩在张超脸上。

可是当他叼着安全套再走进浴室时发现张超腹部从背后插着一把刀，而内衣不见了。

皱着眉头想了想，把安全套和女装打包好放在衣柜深处，然后把别在腰后的刀放回了原处，最后再把张超拖到床上压在自己身上，两手握着刀柄开始颤抖尖叫。

闻声而来的下人赶紧破门而进，蔡程昱和方书剑也很快出现在房间里。

蔡程昱拿外套裹住发抖的少年，满脸担心“没事了没事了，我会告诉父亲的。不怪你。”

方书剑则在角落盯住被吓坏的梁朋杰若有所思。

送走了所有人，梁朋杰打开衣柜，果然不见了，女装和安全套全都不见了。

少年盯着门口发呆，蔡程昱和方书剑在他脑海里闪现，究竟是谁呢？

8.

阿云嘎听到消息，很快就回来了，他打开房间门的时候，梁朋杰正躲在房间的角落里发抖，看到阿云嘎进来，小小的身子抖得更加厉害，嘴里嘟囔着“不是我对不起对不起”

离开之前还生龙活虎的少年回来就变成了这样，阿云嘎心疼得不行，甚至忘了正是这个少年杀了他的亲生儿子。

阿云嘎把抗拒的梁朋杰抱到床上，轻轻拍着后背说他不怪他。

“嘎嘎，我、我杀人了呜呜呜 可是他要强迫我呜呜呜我好害怕，你别走”

小猫一样呜咽的漂亮少年，谁也不会忍心生气，阿云嘎当然也是，他抱住发抖的身子“不怪你朋朋，张超死便死了吧，我不怪你。”

梁朋杰当然知道阿云嘎不会怪罪自己了，阿云嘎最讨厌别人无视自己的权威，如今张超不但违抗他的命令还要抢觊觎他的妻子，就是自己不杀，阿云嘎迟早也会有所行动。

对于是谁帮他杀了张超，或者说是谁借自己的手让张超的死不像个意外，梁朋杰还没什么头绪，他决定先试探方书剑。

8.

过了些日子梁朋杰以散心为由，拒绝了阿云嘎的陪同，独自去了城外方书剑的画室。

和想象中的一样，方书剑很冷淡地接待了他。梁朋杰倒也乐得自在，兀自看着墙上的画，这些都是方书剑画的。

作为意大利长大的梁朋杰，自小就展现出了绘画方面的天赋，又在养父的精心教育下成为了当地小有名气的年轻画家，当然这也是阿云嘎能遇见他的契机。

方书剑的画带着浓烈的悲剧色彩，梁朋杰仿佛看到了方书剑内心的野兽，以及永远也摆脱不掉的枷锁。

对于梁朋杰的全心投入，方书剑难得产生了点好奇，大部分人来他的画展不过是冲着云家三少爷的身份罢了，梁朋杰倒是像真的理解了这些画的内涵。

“方方，我能借你的画室用一下吗？”梁朋杰倒像是方书剑的弟弟一般晃着男孩胳膊撒娇。

可能是难得遇到真正理解自己艺术思想的人，方书剑淡淡指了指一间屋子“那间。”

“谢谢~”梁朋杰轻盈的走进画室，拿起画纸和颜料丝毫不见外地开始作画。

方书剑倚在墙上像看梁朋杰葫芦里卖的什么药。

两个人在画室从下午一直待到傍晚，说实话方书剑很少见到梁朋杰这么安静的时候，让他想到清冷的月光，仿佛之前的那些笑容都并非出自真心，他觉得也许这个才是真实的梁朋杰，那些热烈的、鲜活的，都是假象。

等梁朋杰画完的时候，方书剑早已泪流满面。

画布上是一个男人站在海边的侧脸，表情看似正常却让方书剑心里说不出的难过，身后的那片海表面静谧却波涛汹涌，方书剑仿佛看到了大海的无线杀机和男人的自我救赎。

“朋朋！你就是艺术家！这幅画可以挂在我的画廊吗？”男孩话语间已有些哽咽。

做完了画，梁朋杰又恢复了灵动的少年模样“好呀~”

如果阿云嘎能够关心一下他仅存的两个儿子，到方书剑的画廊来瞧上一眼，定然会大惊失色，画上的男人与梁朋杰有着三分相似，尤其是那双眼睛。

看着方书剑小心翼翼整理自己作的画，眼角还泛着哭过后的红晕，又想到画廊里那些方书剑的画，梁朋杰最终还是没有拿出藏在袖子里的短刀。

方书剑，不会是那个人。

梁朋杰确定方书剑真的无心权势。

真正有野心的人画不出那么干净的作品，这些画就是心灵的镜子，他和方书剑都是艺术家，不是权谋家。

临走之前，梁朋杰趁着月色吻住了方书剑，是不带预谋的吻，他感激上苍让他在这吃人的权谋场遇见了一朵高洁的雪莲。

方书剑没有拒绝，甚至更加用力地回吻，像是窒息的人抓住了最后一点氧气一样，两个人在这个吻里沉沦。

梁朋杰走的时候，方书剑把他送到门口，拥抱之间在他耳边轻声说了一句“小心。”

9.

排除了方书剑，梁朋杰想到最后一个人选，感觉后背直冒冷汗。

蔡程昱，这个在父亲面前唯唯诺诺的男人，像是永远不会生气父亲的把权，坚定维护着阿云嘎权威的男人，竟然是云家最可怕的那个。

刚回到宅子，蔡程昱在门口迎接他，脸上带着一贯的笑容，绅士地从侍者手里接过梁朋杰的胳膊，礼貌问身边的少年愿不愿意跟他谈谈。

梁朋杰点了点头，屏退了下人，被他带到地下酒窖里。

“别装了蔡程昱，你的目的达到了，你即将成为云家未来的主人。“梁朋杰冷冰冰地说出来，既然带他来这便是什么都知道，他也懒得再假惺惺，一句话撕下大家伪善的面具。

蔡程昱还是挂着招牌笑容“朋朋可真聪明呐，嫁给我父亲可惜了。”

“你叫我过来不只是为了炫耀一切都在你的操控中吧？”

蔡程昱似乎很欣赏梁朋杰的聪明，鼓了鼓掌“当然，我是问你愿不愿意做云家未来的女主人？我父亲给你的我都能给你。”

“呵，你就这么确定我会同意？”

蔡程昱逼近，拦腰搂住少年，唇暧昧的顺着锁骨亲到耳边。

“小朋朋，你最好乖一点哦，你这么聪明如果不做我的妻子，那我怎么会放心呢？“

“哦？你如何确定不是我杀了你呢？”梁朋杰稍稍转头亲吻他的脸颊。

乍一看两个人暧昧的姿势像是偷会的情人一般。

下一秒，梁朋杰感受到冰冷的枪筒抵在腰间。“小朋朋，你说是你的刀快还是我的枪快呢？”

“啊！”蔡程昱靠在梁朋杰的怀里倒下了。身后是拿着板砖的高杨。梁朋杰不意外会被蔡程昱灭口，倒是好奇高杨怎么会出现在这里。

其实蔡程昱扶着梁朋杰出来的时候高杨就跟着了，直到蔡程昱掏出枪才决定出手。

梁朋杰没问高杨怎么出现在这里，轻轻啄了下男人薄薄的唇就当是谢礼。

走出地下室的时候，梁朋杰缓缓开口“我们很快就能离开这里了”

10.

刚回到宅子，下人看到梁朋杰赶紧叫他去阿云嘎的房间，他在找他的小妻子。

经过两个儿子去世的打击，又因为确实是老了，阿云嘎迅速的病倒，也不是什么大病，就是人老了都会得的病，在身体和心理上折磨着这个曾经站在权力顶峰的男人。

显然如今已是弥留之际了，阿云嘎不放心他的小妻子，想要最后再见梁朋杰把他的未来安排妥当。

梁朋杰进屋，阿云嘎就屏退了屋里的下人，把小妻子叫到床边来。

他的小妻子看起来并不很伤心，这样也好，未来也能活得开心些。

“朋朋~我喜欢你，咳咳”

梁朋杰不等他说完就回答“我知道，你最喜欢我这双眼睛是不是？”

“你怎么知道”

梁朋杰搬了把椅子坐在床边看着这个已经回光返照的男人“因为我的眼睛像一个男人对吗，让我猜猜这个男人叫什么，或许姓郑？又或许叫郑云龙？“

“你、你到底是、咳咳、什么人！”阿云嘎不知道是因为震惊还是害怕，两只眼睛瞪得滚圆。

“既然你快死了，那我就告诉你好了，我确实叫梁朋杰，可我的养父Jack还有一个名字哦，他叫郑云龙。”

阿云嘎像是被什么东西扼住了喉咙，拼命想要往后退，可是他能退到哪里去呢？

“他、他没死？”

“死啦！三年前死的，不过我可是看到他的日记了呢。”两朋杰把外套脱下来挂到椅背上，一副即将开始讲故事的样子。

“嘎嘎，之前我龙爹是不是也这么叫你的呀，反正他日记里是这么写的，当初他们杀我龙爹的时候你去救他了，我知道哒，只不过你觉得龙爸知道了你太多秘密是不是？何况黑道的大少爷，云家的继承人怎么能有一个警察妻子呢对不对？”

“不是的！不是的！不是这样的！我、我爱龙！我爱他！”阿云嘎听到几十年前的事从梁朋杰嘴里说出来开始歇斯底里，那是他深藏心底的秘密，郑云龙怎么会没死？

“你到了地方却没救走龙爸，反倒以为他昏迷了要手下人善后，也就是处理掉对吧？嘎嘎可真是善心，都不忍心亲手杀爱人呢。还好哦，还好您那位手下偷了个懒探了探鼻息就走了，不然我可就遇不到我的龙爹了。”

“他、他去哪了？”

梁朋杰抓住阿云嘎颤抖的肩膀，把被子往上盖了盖“嗐，您别怕龙爹，嘎嘎怕我就行了，龙爸当然是去了意大利，后来又领养了我，万幸我收拾遗物的时候看到了那本日记，不然我还真不知道有人这么欺负我爹爹。”

阿云嘎颤抖着身体想要逃脱梁朋杰的手，可是一个快死的老人哪是年轻人的对手，只能看着梁朋杰的脸离自己越来越近。

“嘎嘎我还没讲完呢，你躺好，你那小儿子呀，是我杀的，不过张超可不是呦，张超是蔡程昱杀的你说厉害不厉害，但是你别担心，就在刚才，杀人凶手蔡程昱也死掉啦！”

阿云嘎觉得全身的血液都凝固了，他当初被梁朋杰单纯干净的气质吸引，可现在才发现跟他一比黑道上那些对手根本就不入流，梁朋杰才是真正的恶魔！

此刻小恶魔正笑着讲他做下的坏事“我今天也去了方方的画室呢，嗐您别担心我没杀他，我还得留着他继承云家呐。您想想，想要得到权力的人都死了，视权势为枷锁的人倒要整日与权谋过活，啧啧啧听起来可真是精彩，你说我是不是特别厉害呀！”

眼看着阿云嘎只剩一口气，眼睛已经有向上翻的趋势，梁朋杰凑到他耳边“最后，嘎嘎想想你怎么死的这么快，这可都是我的功劳，你的杯子被我涂了慢性毒药哦，放心放心，查不出来的，别担心我。”

“不不不，我说错了，这可不都是我自己的功劳，您的大儿子好像也这么关爱您呢。”

一时间接受了太多信息，阿云嘎早已经说不出话来，指着梁朋杰只能发出“啊…啊…”的嘶哑声，最终在梁朋杰的笑脸中手慢慢垂了下来。

可惜双眼被梁朋杰及时撑住，死不瞑目。

11.

第二天，云家宣布方书剑成为新一任家主。梁朋杰决定回意大利去。

至于蔡程昱的尸体，方书剑说他的大哥是为了亲自给父亲拿生前最后一瓶酒没看清路，从台阶上滚下来撞到了脑袋，无人再提起。

云家有了新的家主，曾经的几位少爷仿佛从未出现在这个世界上。

梁朋杰和高杨一起去的机场，梁朋杰回意大利，高杨去波士顿。

登机之前，梁朋杰依然轻轻啄在高杨漂亮的唇上，塞给他一张纸条，上面是他在意大利的住址。

高杨把纸条仔细叠好放进钱包，顺便拿出他和黄子弘凡的合照扔掉了。

看着藏在原本照片下面的合照，高杨轻轻亲了一下。

梁朋杰进廊道之前冲着某个方向挥了挥手，权当再见。

当他的身影消失，方书剑觉得没趣便回去了。


End file.
